Life Isn't So Easy When Your Dreams Haunt You
by burnmewithoutfire
Summary: The nightmare that haunts Ginny.


**A/N: This is my first FanFiction(: Please review! I need to know, how it is, if I'm going to write more chapters! This isn't a one shot story(; Please Review, loves! There's a reason, this story is rated M.(;**

* * *

><p>I held my breath. I was watching Harry in front of Voldemort. He told me to stay with my family. I refused. I sat there waiting. I was waiting for end of this war, Harry being the one to come out on top. I watched in horror, as Harry sunk down to the ground to surrender himself, and as Voldemort raised the most powerful wand, ever created. His lips pulled back to a sneer. His red eyes, glinting in delight. In anticipated victory. I watched in horror, as his mouth opened, ready to kill.<p>

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The high pitch voice screamed, followed immediately by a green jet of light.

"NO! HARRY! NO! NO! HARRY!" I sobbed, my voice going hoarse from screaming those two words over and over. My heart breaking, as I watched the love of my life crumple underneath the Unforgiveable Spell performed by Voldemort. I could hear Bellatrix dancing and laughing and praising her Lord. What a foolish bitch.

I wanted to run and pick up his body, and sob into it. But, I couldn't. That is, if I wanted to keep my life. Selfish? Not really. Not when my only will to live at that moment, was defeating the bastard that had killed my Harry, my Fred, all those bloodied bodies lying on the ground of Hogwarts. The Quidditch Pitch, still burning. The Gryffindor tower, nearly-destroyed. The places that I looked forward to everyday. The sorrowful tears turned into angry ones. Suddenly, I lost my mind. I whipped out my wand, and remembering the lesson with the DA, I found myself screaming,

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I watched as the Elder Wand flew out of his hands, and scattered into the dark forest behind him, and his "precious" cronies, known as "Death Eaters." Death Eaters, my ass. Half of those fucking people were there out of fear. Oh no, not in the beginning. They were there in greed at first. They wanted the glory that Lord Voldemort promised them. Empty promises are a bit shallow, don't you agree? They had never killed and liked it. They still could hear the echoes of their victim's last screams. In haunted them nightly, the only way to drown them out, was firewhisky.

How would I know this, you ask? Legilimency. I was very skilled at it, all thanks to Professor Lupin. He saw my talent in my Second Year. He also spent time teaching me, whenever he stopped by at the Burrow, for a nice home-cooked meal made by Mum. Bless him. Suddenly I heard light footsteps.

I snapped out of my thoughts, as I felt myself being thrown into the air by Bellatrix. A blood-curdling scream escaped my chapped lips. I heard Hagrid sobbing over Harry, and having to watch Bellatrix "play with me". Sick woman. I felt the hard, damp ground as se flicked her wand down, casually. The nerve.

"Aww. Does ickle Ginnykins miss her boyfriend?" she taunted. I bit my lips from speaking my mind. She watched as the anger was etching itself onto my face. I sneered, showing her that I was stronger than her taunts.

"Does little Ginny think she's tougher than me? Does she think that her fake "Gryffindor" bravery will save her now? Tough luck, whore." She jeered, smirking. She flicked her wand, and muttered Crucio. I felt the pain. I screamed bloody-murder again. It felt like fire was burning my insides. She continued her taunting. "Don't assume that I don't know what goes on here, at this god-awful school. I do have a nephew, you know. Of course _you _know." Her eyes glinting, and she knew that she was humiliating me. "Oh yes, I've heard about your shags with Draco. His mother gives him the Veritaserum everytime he comes home. Oh, what shame he brings to his mother." She cackled, watching the pain and regret escape my mask. "Of course, I watch him squirm as she fires the questions. It's only natural that I know the petty 'gossip'. Some of it's more useful than you brats would think." She smiled her crazed smile, continuing. "Parties in the room of requirement, I hear. Lots of firewhisky, and raging hormones. Oh, what a PERFECT recipe for disaster. Tsk, tsk. Little innocent, Gryffindor Ginerva Weasley. What would her family think? To know that their "innocent" youngest, is in all reality, a slut." She spat the last part. Then flicked her wand again, increasing my pain. By now, everybody, even Voldemort was watching. Amused. "The baby of the family, fucking, skeevy Slytherin Draco Malfoy. Oh, and more than once, yes. Add a broom closet, Muffliato, and firewhisky, and you have a shagging fest. Not to mention, the room of requirement comes in handy at night, I would know." She winked, and continued, "I hear that you're VERY popular with your year and the one above, since your Third Year. At first, it was harmless make-out sessions in the broom closet, feel-ups. But, in Forth Year, it carried on. Ickle Ginnykins lost her innocence to Draco Malfoy. Amazing, what goes on beneath the noses of those stupid professors. You'll pay for being a blood-traitor. Oh yes, you will pay." She finished, and with a flick of her wand, the spell stopped. I layed their, having muscle spasms.

Finally Voldemort glided over. He reached down, and yanked my ginger hair up. His head cocking from side to side. His disgusting mouth stretched into a humorless grin. His red eyes, glinting. He swiped a finger down my cheek, sending terrified shivers down my spine. My heart beating faster than a snitch's wings. I didn't want to meet the end. I couldn't do that to my mum, to my family, to Hermione, and to Luna. He felt me tense. As he tried to hold my gaze, I quickly averted my eyes. He sneered, as I was trying to mask my fear. He pushed my head back down to the ground, releasing my hair. I felt fire again, as he watched me in pain. I heard Bellatrix cackle again, and saw victorious sparks sputter from her wand. I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"HARRY!" I sat up, snapping out of my dream. My ginger locks, sticking to my sweaty face. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realized I was sobbing. "Harry...Harry..no. Harry, love? I can't lose you. Harry!" I felt his hands rest on my shoulder's gently. I flinched, out if instinct.<p>

"Shhh...it's okay, love. Shhh, everything it okay. I'm right here. He's not gonna hurt us ever again. It's okay, love." He murmured into my ear, caressing my hair, softly. I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? How was it?(: Please review! If you like it, tell me! If you hate it, tell em what you hate! Thank you guys(:<strong>

-LunaMay


End file.
